


We were Built to Last.

by thesameoldfairytale



Series: Under The Radar. [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Yuri is about to retire from skating, ends fluffy, kinktober prompts, starts smutty, wet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesameoldfairytale/pseuds/thesameoldfairytale
Summary: The exhibition gala of Yuri's last European Championships is over. Retirement is looming on the horizon and it scares him senseless, but Otabek won't let him drown in his sorrow alone. At the end of the night, Yuri definitely thinks that retiring suddenly doesn't look like the end of the world anymore.





	We were Built to Last.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober prompts: Wet (day 11) & Romance (day 31).

Yuri was exhausted. There was no denying it anymore. 

He was almost twenty-eight years old, the most decorated figure skater in history and he had just snagged yet another gold medal at the European Championships in Budapest last night. Yuri was tired,  _ so _ tired, but the thought of the World Championships in roughly a month and a half being his very last competition as a professional skater scared him endlessly. Having watched Otabek retire almost three years ago had been hard enough. Yuri couldn’t imagine how he would feel once it was actually him saying goodbye to the ice. 

His bones were aching and his feet were bruised. Yuri’s exhibition skate earlier in the day had been amazing but his body was paying the price for it now. He just wasn’t the fifteen year old he used to be anymore. He couldn’t push his body to the same limits he had set for himself back when he won gold at his first senior Grand Prix Final. Things had changed but it wasn’t only his body that had changed.

Ever since he had become friends with Otabek over thirteen years ago, Yuri’s life had gone down a path he had never thought possible. 

All kinds of thoughts were running aimlessly through his head as the hot water of the overhead shower came splashing down onto his abused skin. Yuri and Otabek had grabbed a quick bite to eat for dinner on their way back to their hotel after the exhibition gala and Yuri had been dying for a relaxing shower. Otabek however had beat him to it and claimed the bathroom before him but Yuri couldn’t even be mad at him, at least now he had all the time in the world to relax under the soothing stream of water… or at least that was what he thought.

“Yura, come on,” he heard Otabek’s voice yell out from the other side of the door less than ten minutes after Yuri had stepped into the shower. “I need to use the bathroom.”

“No one is stopping you from doing that,” Yuri yelled back, trying very hard not to laugh.

“I can’t piss with you watching me,” Otabek almost whined, “and you know that.”

It was something akin to a miracle that Yuri didn’t roll his eyes at that, not that it would have made any kind of difference since no one could see him, but just acknowledging that he could control himself always gave him a weird sense of accomplishment. 

Otabek’s request was still utterly absurd.

“Are kidding me?” Yuri shouted. “You lick my asshole all the time and you beg me to ram my fingers and my dick inside your ass at least once a week but you can’t piss in front of me?”

They had been together for so long that they had crossed a number of lines over the years but much to his surprise, Yuri realised then that using the toilet in front of each other actually wasn’t one of those lines. 

“Just hurry up already,” Otabek replied and Yuri groaned in response. 

He indulged himself for another minute or so before he dutifully turned off the water and got out of the shower. His hair was dripping wet but Yuri couldn’t care less. He flung a towel around his hips and opened the bathroom door only to find Otabek butt naked lying on the bed, his broad shoulders still glistening with a few stray drops of water. 

Otabek was on his stomach, his legs were spread ever so slightly and stretched away from him while his hands were folded together underneath his head, his cheek resting on them. Otabek’s eyes were closed and his lips pressed together tightly, giving off the impression he was asleep, but Yuri knew better.

Just for a few seconds Yuri allowed himself to simply look and take in every inch of exposed skin, every freckle and every mole that adorned it. Otabek looked like a freaking god. He was so gorgeous that even after so many years together, sharing the same bed and having the privilege to see Otabek in all his glory practically whenever he wanted, Yuri had a hard time understanding how he had gotten so incredibly lucky. 

“What now?” he asked then, trying but ultimately failing to suppress an amused giggle. “Your bladder is not as tiny as you thought after all?”

Yuri was leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom with his arms crossed over his chest. He was grinning widely already but when Otabek’s shining eyes opened and Yuri could see this look of undying admiration in them, the smile on his face almost hurt him. 

“Come here,” Otabek mumbled without lifting his head from his hands and Yuri instantly did just that.

He walked over to the bed and dropped his towel onto the floor in the process. Water was still dripping down from Yuri’s wet hair onto his chest and back as he crawled on top of Otabek by straddling his upper thighs. 

Yuri carefully placed his hands on Otabek’s flawless ass and then slid them up as slowly as possible over his back, to his shoulders and finally into his hair, all the while hovering over Otabek’s back.

The more Yuri’s half hard cock slid between Otabek ass cheeks when he leaned forward, the more delicious sounds were escaping from between Otabek’s pink lips. 

Rocking his hips forward and backward agonisingly slowly, Yuri’s mouth was ghosting over the sensitive skin on Otabek’s neck. He was licking, sucking and nibbling, teasing Otabek even more.

“Yura,” Otabek barely choked out, his breath clearly hitching when Yuri thrusted his hips forward particularly roughly. 

“What is it, Beka?” Yuri seductively whispered right into Otabek’s ear as his fingers trailed down the side of Otabek’s upper body.

For a few moments there was no response other than more aroused moans, Otabek licking his lips unconsciously. His eyes were still closed but he certainly wasn’t unaffected by Yuri’s seduction techniques.

Yuri couldn’t resist any longer. He buried one of his hands in Otabek’s hair and leaned to the side to press his mouth on Otabek’s. There was no hesitation whatsoever. Otabek returned the heated kiss just as eagerly as Yuri was chasing it.

Kissing the man Yuri called his was only half of what he planned to do though. His free hand travelled further down, covering Otabek’s body in goosebumps wherever he dared to touch the smooth, olive tanned skin, until he reached Otabek’s perfectly formed ass again. 

Yuri squeezed with no shame at all, relishing in the softness of those lovely round cheeks. Otabek was fit as hell, everything about him was mesmerising, and Yuri wanted more.

His fingers were careful as they went into the cleft of Otabek’s ass, reaching further down until they found Otabek’s twitching hole that seemed surprisingly relaxed and… wet already. It definitely wasn’t water Yuri found stuck to Otabek’s ass.

Momentarily frowning in confusion, Yuri quickly realised that it was indeed lube covering Otabek’s eager entrance. He simply pressed one single finger inside Otabek without giving him any prior warning, the harsh movement eliciting another beautiful sound out of the black-haired beauty underneath him.

Without stopping his loving and sensual ministrations on Otabek’s neck and ear, Yuri grinned widely. “You could’ve just told me what you wanted, Beka,” he murmured. “I would have done this for you.”

Yuri emphasised his statement by pushing a second finger into Otabek’s already properly stretched hole. He was kissing those gorgeous lips and swallowing Otabek’s moans, unwilling to choose between giving Otabek pleasure and receiving it himself.

“What do you actually want, Beka?” Yuri asked, knowing the obvious answer already as his fingers kept pushing in and out of Otabek steadily.

“You,” Otabek breathed out right against Yuri’s lips before his heavy lidded eyelids finally flew open. “I want you to fuck me, Yura.”

It was rare that Otabek spoke so directly without masking his true desires. He had a tendency to dance around the subject. He was a doer, not a talker but Yuri absolutely loved it when Otabek spoke without a filter. It turned Yuri on to an extent that Otabek would probably never truly know.

Otabek’s words had an immediate effect on Yuri as his rock hard dick instantly began leaking with precum. The blush on Yuri’s cheeks was hot and probably the most crimson colour he could imagine. Otabek’s intense gaze on him just intensified his arousal and subsequent hunger to turn Otabek into a complete mess. He knew he had to get going to grant Otabek his wish.

Yuri carefully removed his fingers to wriggle himself between Otabek’s legs that automatically spread a little wider to accommodate him. He teasingly pressed his cock against Otabek’s hole without actually pushing into him to just savour the view for a moment.

Looking over every inch of Otabek’s body, over every hill and valley, every mole and every fine hair, Yuri completely lost himself in admiring his gorgeous boyfriend. 

Only when he heard Otabek’s voice echoing in his ears again, did Yuri snap out of it. 

“Yura?” Otabek asked, clearly trying to get his attention.

Yuri only hummed in response as his hands gently held onto Otabek’s shoulders while he left a bunch of small and lingering kisses on Otabek’s back.

Otabek reached over to get something from the bedside table. He fumbled around for a few seconds before he grabbed the bottle of lube they had brought with them as well as a condom. 

When Yuri saw what Otabek was giving him, he eyed the condom a little suspiciously and frowned.  It wasn’t an uncommon request per se though. Despite having been together in a monogamous relationship for so long, they still used condoms from time to time but usually only when the situation they found themselves in required. That was normally when they were short on time for one reason or another and wouldn’t have a chance to clean up afterwards. Right now though Yuri had thought they had all the time in the world.

“How come?” he asked, no judgment or even anger in his voice, only genuine curiosity. 

Otabek craned his neck to be able to see him, so Yuri turned a little to the side and immediately kissed Otabek again before he could answer.

When they had to stop for air, Yuri marvelled at the state Otabek was already in. His eyes were blown wide and almost completely black, his lips were parted and his breath ragged. He was already on the verge of breaking. 

Yuri let his fingers wander through Otabek’s hair when Otabek said, “Fuck me as fast and hard as you can and I’ll tell you after you made me cum.”

For a brief second Yuri thought he was choking. He stared and gaped at Otabek in part delight and part pure admiration. His dick was hard, painfully so and Yuri suddenly  _ really  _ wanted to give Otabek what he had asked for.

He eagerly took the lube and the condom out of Otabek’s hand and got himself ready in record time. Yuri drizzled some lube onto his latex-covered cock and then threw the bottle on the mattress somewhere next to them. 

When he looked up again, he saw Otabek’s sparkling eyes watching him. Yuri couldn’t help but return the loving smile that was plastered all over Otabek’s face.

“What?” he asked, giggling and with one hand on Otabek’s ass, the other holding onto the base of his cock.

“Nothing,” Otabek said immediately as he folded his hands under his head again. “I just love seeing you so excited.” 

Yuri glared at him but almost instantly broke out into yet another grin. “It’s you, idiot,” he said, grabbing one of the many pillows near the headboard of the bed. “I’m always excited when it comes to you.”

He loved the blush that was creeping up onto Otabek’s cheeks. Otabek was clearly still as in love with Yuri as Yuri was with him.

“Hips up,” he ordered. Yuri gave Otabek’s dick a few slow strokes to tease him, the feeling of that amazing hard length in his palm as overwhelming as ever, before he stuffed the pillow under Otabek to lift his ass. 

Yuri was watching intently as Otabek turned his head away with a single deep moan, resting his forehead on his folded hands. He couldn’t contain his giddiness anymore when he lined himself up with Otabek’s ass, but Yuri also knew he couldn’t rush this.

He carefully pushed the tip of his cock past Otabek’s rim while his hands slid over Otabek’s broad back and then under his shoulders. Yuri leaned forward and pretty much covered Otabek completely. He knew that was no problem for Otabek at all considering how often he told Yuri that he liked having Yuri’s featherlight body on top of him.

With his face in the crook of Otabek’s neck, Yuri could smell the fruity scent of the mango shampoo they both used on Otabek’s soft skin. He inhaled deeply and carefully thrust his hips further forward until he bottomed out.

Yuri felt Otabek’s shoulders tense but judging by the fact that his ass was pressing back against Yuri’s groin, desperately chasing more of Yuri’s cock inside him, Otabek definitely wasn’t in any pain.

Quite the opposite actually.

They both knew each other inside out. Yuri was familiar with all the little things that signalled Otabek’s obvious arousal and pleasure. From the way his hips began making those strange circular motions that he only made when Yuri was fucking him, not the other way around, and how his biceps flexed regardless of what position they were in, to the odd rhythm Otabek’s breathing eventually picked up and the little frown that crossed his eyebrows. Yuri knew how much Otabek was enjoying himself whenever he was able to see all of those things happening.

“Faster,” Otabek moaned as he turned his head slightly to the side again.

Yuri was on his lips in an instant as he began to move in and out of Otabek at a steady pace. Where he had been cautious and perhaps even a little shy up until then, he certainly wouldn’t hold back if Otabek wanted him to go faster.

Pulling out until only the tip of his cock was left inside Otabek’s ass, Yuri bit Otabek’s bottom lip the moment he harshly pushed back in. No matter how many times they had been intimate in the past, Yuri still wasn’t tired of the overwhelming stimulation he got when his dick was enveloped in Otabek’s tight heat. It was delicious and addictive. 

Yuri noticed how Otabek raised his hips a little more, a clear cut sign that he was absolutely desperate for more, which wasn’t surprising at all.

They hadn’t had sex since the previous Sunday. Competition week was always an exception, the only time where they both agreed that sex would only harm them than give them pleasure. Ever since Otabek had retired from skating, he joined Yuri during a competition to support whenever he could. On those occasions, he rewarded Yuri with his hands or his mouth rather than his dick after Yuri had delivered an outstanding short or free program. Sex in itself, the kind that would cause either one or both of them to be sore the next day however, was normally off during competition week.

Now though, with the exhibition skate over and the pressure off, everything happened fairly fast, as it normally did after a week of self-restraint. 

Yuri kept pounding into Otabek, holding onto his shoulders from underneath to keep himself seated right inside him. He loved the heat that radiated from Otabek’s back and how Otabek rolled his neck occasionally, a sense of relief and pleasure edged into every feature of his face. 

Mumbling cheesy words of loving affection right into Otabek’s unblemished skin, onto his neck, onto his shoulder, onto his cheek, Yuri’s hips began to move erratically. He started to moan loudly, biting his lip in an attempt to quiet himself down but when he heard Otabek’s breath hitching, he lost all sense of self-control. 

Otabek’s hips were so far up now that Yuri could sneak a head underneath him again. He quickly licked his own palm and then gave Otabek’s perfect cock a few hurried strokes. Yuri pressed his thumb teasingly over the slit at the tip of Otabek’s dick, knowing full well that it would drive Otabek insane. 

The noise of Yuri’s groin colliding with Otabek’s ass became louder and louder, filling the room with the undeniable sound of sex. After not having touched each other quite like this since they had arrived in Budapest, it didn’t take Yuri and Otabek long to finally give in completely.

Yuri reached the edge of the cliff first, rolling his hips while he filled the latex covering his cock. His grip around Otabek’s dick instantly became more urgent, his pumps more forceful. 

The added pressure combined with Yuri’s restless moans, calling out his name, drove Otabek towards his own orgasm. He spilled his cum over Yuri’s twitching fingers and the pillow under him as Yuri’s pulsating cock trembled inside him. Yuri kept stroking him until every last drop was set free. Only when the overstimulation became too much did he gently cover Yuri’s hand with his own to get him to stop. 

Yuri was exhausted, the good kind of exhausted, as he carefully pulled out of Otabek and let go of Otabek’s spent dick. He quickly removed the filled condom from his own softening cock and tied a knot into it, dropping it somewhere on the floor next to the bed. 

Otabek rolled over onto his back to avoid hitting the cum stained pillow underneath him. Yuri followed suit immediately and crawled on top of Otabek. They stayed like that, cuddled up together with Yuri in Otabek’s arms, until their breathing returned to normal. Yuri almost purred as Otabek’s hand gently stroked over his hair, holding him in place with his other hand on the small of his back.

“What time is it?” Otabek suddenly asked, his voice still hoarse and quiet.

“Doesn’t matter,” Yuri mumbled right into Otabek’s chest, pressing a kiss over Otabek’s heart. “Are you going to tell me now why you wanted me to use a condom?”

Otabek seemed to ignore Yuri’s question completely. He put a couple of fingers under Yuri’s chin to lift his head. When Yuri raised his eyes and met Otabek’s warm ones, it felt a little like he was falling in love all over again.

“It’s almost 9pm,” Otabek said as if Yuri was supposed to know what that meant. “We need to get going.”

Yuri frowned, his eyebrows crinkling in confusion. Otabek’s response only partially answered his question. “Go where?” he therefore asked, reaching up to caress Otabek’s soft cheek. He loved the way Otabek leaned into the touch but all too soon Otabek stirred under him.

“Grab your swimming trunks and a bathrobe,” Otabek told Yuri before he briefly kissed him right on his vaguely swollen lips. 

All Yuri really wanted to do was stay in bed, their bodies so close it would threatened to overheat them both, and kiss until their lips were numb. He had no idea what Otabek wanted to do. “I don’t want to go anywhere, Beka,” Yuri said, almost whined, “and most importantly, I didn’t pack any swimming trunks.”

“But I did,” Otabek replied, pulling both their swimming trunks out of his suitcase. “No get dressed.”

Reluctantly Yuri did as he was asked. He still wasn’t in the mood to the leave the bed, let alone the room, but a small part of him was intrigued now. Otabek never pushed him unless it was important, so whatever Otabek was up to meant something to him and Yuri wouldn’t stand in his way.

“Fine,” he said, pretending to be annoyed but smirking nevertheless, “but this better be good.”

“I promise it is,” Otabek said, pulling Yuri close by the waist as Yuri finally got up from the bed. He kissed Yuri’s temple before he handed him his swimming trunks. 

In a matter of only a couple of minutes, they were ready to go. Covered up with a hotel bathrobe and with flip flops on their feet, Yuri obediently followed Otabek. They walked to the elevator and went up a handful of floors. 

Yuri stood with his arms crossed in front of him until Otabek grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the elevator.

“Don’t be an ass, Yura,” Otabek said, smirking over his shoulder as he lead the way.

Hurrying to walk beside Otabek, Yuri bumped his shoulder and said in mock shock, “Language, Beka.” 

All Otabek did was shake his head in amusement. It didn’t take much longer until they reached the entrance to the spa and wellness area of the hotel.

“It’s a little late to get an anti-aging facemask now, isn’t it?” Yuri teased but immediately shut up when he saw Otabek open the door with one of the hotel’s key cards.

Yuri was pretty sure that wasn’t normal for two reasons. One, he couldn’t imagine the wellness area being open this late and two, he was certain that no regular hotel guest would have a card to enter these premises out of hours.

“What’s going on here?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

He didn’t resist as Otabek dragged him through the door and along the corridor. There was no immediate response so Yuri let his eyes wander around instead. He noticed signs leading to the sauna, the mud baths, the beauty treatment rooms, even to a hairdressers. Otabek however followed a sign that would apparently bring them to the pool.

“You’re seriously just now telling me that this place has a pool?” Yuri asked in disbelief, too stunned to wonder anymore about what they were actually doing.

“It’s the Ritz-Carlton, Yura,” Otabek pointed out, laughing as he tugged on Yuri’s hand again and rushed them to the changing area. “I figured you would know that.”

Yuri glared at him briefly but cursed himself more than anything for not thinking of a stupid pool earlier in the week when he really could’ve used it after training and his competition programs. 

They leisurely strolled through the locker room, not another single person in sight, until they reached the showers. Otabek helped Yuri out of his bathrobe before he took his own off. They stood underneath the showerhead and let the ice cold water run over their tired bodies.

“Holy motherfu…,” Yuri cursed, his teeth clattering almost instantly. 

Otabek pulled him out from underneath the water a second later, pressing so close to him that their chests were flushed against each other. He took Yuri’s face in both hands and crushed their lips together. Yuri couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, the freezing cold from just a moment ago completely forgotten as he concentrated on the warm feeling of Otabek’s lips on his instead. 

“Hmmm,” Yuri hummed as he put his arms around Otabek’s shoulders, “this is so much better.” 

All too soon Otabek stepped back and left Yuri dripping wet and pouting in front of him. 

“Come on,” Otabek said, helping Yuri into his bathrobe and then taking Yuri’s hand again, “I want to show you something.”

Yuri obliged and even eagerly followed him. He wasn’t the biggest fan of surprised but he trusted Otabek with his life and whatever he would stumble into here, Yuri knew he would be safe as long as he was with Otabek.

Only a few moments later they walked out to the pool area. Yuri couldn’t stop himself from gawking. It was absolutely gorgeous.

The entire room was held in blue and beige tones. The longest wall of the pool decorated in a strangely calming pattern of white tiles while the other side was s-shaped. There were benches with cushions and tiny throw pillows on them, a small shelf with extra towels and most strikingly, there were vases full of flowers around the room, red roses to be exact. 

Yuri counted ten bouquets in total, five of them arranged around the whirlpool next to the swimming pool. He barely noticed how his heart began racing or how his fingers suddenly held on a little more urgently to Otabek’s hand as they walked up the whirlpool. 

He wanted to ask so many questions but the ability to speak seemed to have momentarily left him. Yuri let Otabek lead the way, he let him remove his bathrobe once more to set it aside onto one of the benches, and he let Otabek help him step into the hot and soothing water.

Yuri dipped down so only his head was left above the bubbling water, the relaxing heat circling around him in an instant. He didn’t take his eyes off of Otabek as he did the same. Then Otabek leaned back against the wall, reaching out to pull Yuri into his arms.

“You did all this?” Yuri asked the second he found his place in Otabek’s lap. 

His arms snuck around the back of Otabek’s neck and into the shaved part of his undercut. Yuri lovingly caressed Otabek’s cheek as those sparkling brown eyes watched his every move. 

“I did,” Otabek confirmed, his arms holding onto Yuri in a steady grip around his waist. 

Yuri only had one simple question left. “Why?”

Otabek chuckled lightly. His chest was vibrating against Yuri’s as they just stared at each other with nothing but love and desire in their eyes. 

“Do I need a reason to do something nice for the person I love?” he asked.

“You know what I mean,” Yuri said, smiling, before he leaned forward and kissed Otabek. 

Their lips and mouths were in sync, their bodies perfectly molded together and their physical need for each other undeniable. Yuri didn’t hold back when he let his tongue slide over Otabek’s bottom lip to ask for more of him. Otabek immediately answered the way Yuri was hoping he would. He opened his mouth for their tongues to begin chasing each other. 

Yuri was getting carried away by the kiss, his hands gripping Otabek’s hair and his chest automatically attempting to arch forward even more than it already was. He wanted to feel more, to be closer to Otabek and to see them come undone together. 

Only when they had to break apart for air did Yuri get his thoughts and movements back under control. They were both panting and sneaking glances at each other’s lips when they weren’t staring into each other’s eyes. Yuri knew he was nibbling on his own bottom lip again but he didn’t care. Otabek’s gaze on him was too intense to not feel a bit flustered. 

“I want to tell you something,” Otabek eventually said as his thumbs on the small of Yuri’s back began to draw circles into his skin. “I want you to let me finish, okay? Can you do that, Yura?”

Yuri felt a little uneasy at that but again, he trusted Otabek, so he nodded in understanding and said, “Yes.”

Otabek reached up with one hand to push a few wet strands of Yuri’s golden hair behind his ear. Yuri leaned into the touch before he even noticed that he was doing it but as soon as Otabek started to talk again, Yuri’s entire attention was back on him.

“I know you don’t want to talk about your retirement, so please just listen to what I have to say and I promise I will never bring it up again,” Otabek almost pleaded, a hint of desperation in his voice that made Yuri feel awful.

Yuri cast his eyes down into the bubbling water but he didn’t try to move away from Otabek. Just the thought of retiring from figure skating horrified Yuri. Hearing the sliver of pain Otabek’s words carried in them terrified him even more. 

Otabek gently stroked Yuri’s cheek and smiled at him sadly before he spoke up again. 

“I remember the first time I came to visit you in Russia the summer after Barcelona and all you wanted to do was take me to Moscow to see your grandpa. One night, you said you would make pirozhki for me. You were so insistent on it. You said you wanted to make something special and that the pirozhki  _ were _ special because your grandpa always made them for you.”

Yuri didn’t remember any of that but the way Otabek was telling him about it left no room for doubt that Otabek did remember every little detail about that visit. 

Tears were starting to form in the corner of Yuri’s eyes. He tried to hold back vehemently. The memory of his grandfather who had passed away several years earlier, still stung badly. 

Otabek must have picked up on Yuri having a hard time to contain himself but he didn’t comment on it. Instead he went on with his story, still holding onto Yuri and unwilling to let him go.

“You were busy in the kitchen when your grandpa asked to talk to me alone. I was terrified,” Otabek confessed, a broad smile gracing his lips upon recalling that specific memory. “He told me that skating has always been your whole life. He said it’s all you’ve known since you could stand up and walk. He said he was happy that you had finally found a friend you trusted, someone that you felt comfortable around just being yourself. Nikolai asked me to look after you, to make sure that nothing would ever harm you, neither on nor off the ice. I was surprised to say the least.”

Yuri didn’t notice how the tears finally fell down his cheeks, not until Otabek brushed them away with his thumb. Otabek kissed him on the nose and hugged him close. Yuri placed his head on Otabek’s shoulder, sobbing silently at the memories of his grandfather.

“We had only really known each other for half a year or so at that point, and Nikolai asking me to take care of you, to protect you… It seemed like a lot of responsibility at the time but he must have seen something between us that neither one of us had been aware of yet. I didn’t know it then but now I do. Now I know that our first visit together to see your grandpa was the moment I stopped simply admiring you. I fell in love with you instead.”

Otabek was whispering in Yuri’s ear, stroking his hair and holding him tightly in his arms. He plastered tiny little kisses all over the side of Yuri’s face and surprisingly, it did calm Yuri down. Once his breathing had steadied a little bit, Otabek went on.

“It took another year and a half for you to realise that you were in love with me too. Waiting for you was torture but so worth it in the end,” Otabek confessed, even making Yuri giggle for a second. “When we finally told your grandpa that we were officially dating he took me to the side again. I still remember the way he looked at me when he threatened me that he would make my life a living hell if I ever hurt you. His eyes lit up whenever he talked about you. You meant the world to him, Yura, and he made me promise that I would always be there for you. He made me promise that I would never allow us to go to bed angry at each other, that I would never run away, even if you were so upset about something you would be yelling at me. He told me that you would always stay by my side if I did the same for you, and he was right. It’s been eleven years and we’re still here... together.”

Yuri finally leaned back a little bit to look at Otabek. He opened his mouth to say something but Otabek gently put a finger to his lips, wordlessly reminding Yuri to let him finish first.

“Skating was a big and important part of my life but it didn’t play the same huge role for me as it does for you. I can only imagine that it probably feels like you’re about to lose a massive part of yourself and that after your grandpa passing away, you don’t want to go through that again,” Otabek said, putting Yuri’s fears into words he would have never dared to speak himself. 

He took Yuri’s face between his hands once more and looked straight into Yuri’s eyes. 

Otabek took a deep breath and then said, “I know you’re scared, Yura, and I know you’re afraid of what will come after you stop competing, so I want to give you something to look forward to. I want you to know that there is a life waiting for you beyond figure skating and I want to keep the promises I made to your grandpa. Your skates and your achievements are a big part of you but they don’t define you. They don’t make you the incredible person I fell in love with all those years ago. There are a million other things that make you who you are.”

Yuri barely noticed how he suddenly wasn’t the only one crying anymore, but looking at Otabek he couldn’t ignore the underlying happiness in his eyes either. 

Otabek’s voice almost broke when he went on, saying, “If you let me, I will spend the rest the of my life trying to show you how amazing and strong and beautiful you are, even without your skates.”

With shaking fingers, Otabek reached into the bouquet of roses next to them and pulled out a tiny black and velvety box. Yuri watched with his eyes fixed on the small silver band inside the box as Otabek took the ring and reached out for Yuri’s hand.

“I want to be with you for as long as I can and I want the world to know how much I love you. It’s been a long time coming but it just never seemed like the right moment until now,” Otabek said.

Yuri felt like screaming from the top of his lungs. He was still crying but now there were only happy tears streaming down his face. 

“Marry me, Yura,” Otabek said as he quickly slipped the ring onto Yuri’s finger.

It was as simple as that. It wasn’t a question and it didn’t need to be a question. They both knew Yuri would say yes. There was no other option, nothing to consider or think about. 

Yuri did the only thing he could think of and rushed forward to kiss Otabek. 

“Yes,” he said, mumbling that one small word over and over again against Otabek’s lips, chanting it like a prayer. “I will definitely marry you.”

Otabek smiled broadly into their messy kiss. Neither one of them cared very much about how uncoordinated it was, their excitement taking centre stage instead. 

“I love you so much,” Otabek said kissing down Yuri’s jaw and over to his neck, their bodies pressed together as if they were about to melt into one.

“Good,” Yuri laughed as he was holding onto Otabek, completely overjoyed and overwhelmed. “I need my husband to love me.”

At that, Otabek looked at him again, his hands lovingly stroking over every inch of smooth skin they could find. “Husband, huh?” he said teasingly. “I like the sound of that.”

Otabek smirked but it only intensified Yuri’s own huge grin.

They kissed again with both of them pouring all their feelings and emotions into it. Yuri did miss his grandfather more each day but he reminded himself that he wasn’t alone. He had Otabek, the only person he has ever truly loved besides his grandfather. 

Soon, _very_ soon as far as Yuri was concerned, Otabek and him would finally make their undying love and commitment to each other official.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been desperate to write a Otayuri proposal scene/fic for sooo long now. I have something very specific in mind for one of my other series' but it's still quite far away in that storyline, so this Kinktober fic here will do for now. ;)
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this one! Please do let me know what you thought and if there's anything specific you would like to see in any of the upcoming Kinktober stories. Have a fantastic weekend, everyone! x


End file.
